Escape from the citadel
by shadowgirl999
Summary: My take on what happened in the hours before Furiosa escaped with Immortan Joe's 5 wives. Adults only, contains rape, sexual abuse and nudity.


**ESCAPE FROM THE CITADEL: a Mad Max Fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Takes place just before Mad Max: Fury Road. Rated M for nudity, sexual abuse and rape. Adults only.**

"**Where must we go, we who wander the wasteland in search of our better selves?" –The First History Man.**

The sounds of pain and pleasure echoed through the private rooms in the citadel as a pale man, scarred and aged from decades in the wasteland, thrust into a young woman with dark brown hair, naked and in pain from her current position.

"Ugh…please…Immortan…!" begged the young woman known only as 'Cheedo the Fragile' as she winced beneath the weight of the ruler of the citadel. "It hurts…"

Immortan Joe, the man who had conquered this portion of the wasteland, merely pressed her face into the bed, forcing her to taste the filthy, ragged mattress placed there for his use, muzzling her. Cheedo moaned as she felt him plunging deeper into her womanhood from behind. Immortan Joe preferred these kinds of positions since he did not have to look into the faces of his breeders and they allowed for dominating his 'wives' more easily while still allowing him the chance of conception, unlike anal sex which removed that possibility.

"Silence." Immortan Joe hissed through hoarse lungs. "You may speak only when I say you can."

He shoved her downwards, forcing her bottom upwards as he continued thrusting into her. Every movement inside her most private and sensitive of crevices made Cheedo cry, and as she looked forwards, her neck craned, she saw the cold face of Furiosa, or "Bag of nails" as the girls referred to her, watching the horrific act of violation. Cheedo remembered the day before, how she and the rest of Immortan Joe's 'wives' had planned to escape. The five woman in the citadel used to just see Furiosa as an oppressor, a traitor to her sex, although Cheedo saw her as a motherly protector. Most women chalked that to Cheedo's youth, since she was almost a baby when she was captured. After an encounter where they had heard of Furiosa's past, how she had once been a breeder like them, from the area referred to only as 'The Green Place', she had been filled with hope. She was afraid of going out into the wasteland, feeling comfortable in the Citadel despite the violations. The other girls saw her as a naïve child, being the youngest, but she had known no other home but this her entire life.

"Urrgh!" Joe grunted as he came inside of her, making her gasp in pain and shudder as his hot fluids entered her womb.

Cheedo lay down on the bed, feeling shame and disgust, yet comfort and protection at her current predicament, naked and used on a bed that was used by all 5 women. She hated sex in general, but anal sex seemed much crueler, since it was not for reproduction and only caused a woman pain due to the lack of natural lubrication in the anal orifice.

"There there, Cheedo, my fragile one." He said as he stroked Cheedo's bare back. "You have done your part."

Immortan Joe then turned and looked at all five of his wives, standing completely naked and humiliated as they had watched and heard Cheedo's brutal rape. He looked with particular fondness upon Angharad, her nude form swollen with his child, her breasts full and ripe with milk and the wide lips of her vulva swollen and prepared for the day she would birth her baby. Compared to the other women, she appeared to imitate Gaea, the Earth goddess from a pre-war religion. Bare, pregnant and fertile like the Earth itself. She was his current favorite, and any day now she would birth him an heir. Joe smiled through his metal mask and snapped his fingers, making all five women stand before him, awaiting an order. Their naked forms shook in fear, with Angharad clutching her belly that felt like a boulder in her womb.

"You may all put your clothing back on now." He said as the five naked women eagerly walked forwards to their discarded garments on the floor, feeling humiliated at needing a man's permission to dress themselves once more. "And your water rations shall be doubled today. Remember, your lord Immortan loves you."

Cheedo clutched at the thin, diaphanous cloth garments she was allowed to wear, shaking as she slid them back onto her lovely body. Her clothing was nothing more than a bra and a loincloth-style skirt and a cloth gauntlet, but she was grateful for at least a little privacy. The other women put their own clothes back on, their costume-like garments leaving them feeling thin and exposed. Even Angharad, in the 3rd trimester of her pregnancy, was made to be totally nude before Immortan Joe, to humiliate her and keep her feeling vulnerable.

"_**Oh yeah, 'clothing'. Or what little clothing we have…" **_Capable thought as she slid her bra back on.

Capable wore only a bra halter top and wrap skirt, leaving her legs mostly exposed. The Dag wore nothing but a white bra top and miniskirt bottom, both composed of cotton, and a wrap around her arm. Toast The Knowing had one of the more modest outfits, made of a long-sleeved shirt that left her soft belly exposed, and a miniskirt-style loincloth. Angharad, Immortan's favorite, wore the most modest outfit of all of them, although that wasn't saying much. Her outfit consisted of a full dress-style strapless outfit that went from her breasts to her thighs, almost to the knees. Her pregnant belly, heavy with child, stuck out prominently through the thin cloth. All 5 women were barefoot, having been given no shoes since there was no need for them in the citadel.

"Remember, Cheedo." The Immortan said as he pulled on his ugly metal mask on, the artificial lung hissing as it pumped. "I protect you and your sisters in spirit with this dome. Without me, you would die within days in the wasteland or wither away like the scavengers down below."

He stood before Cheedo as the girl looked away shyly. Immortan Joe's body was covered in boils and scars, pale and ugly from years of combat in his former life as Colonel Joe Moore. Cheedo obediently locked her chastity belt over her boyshorts, handing the keys to Immortan Joe. Cheedo's chin was brought up as Joe looked down at her, pulling on his robes and armor.

"Daddy loves you, Cheedo." Immortan Joe as Cheedo flinched at his touch.

"I love you, daddy." Cheedo said, shaking as she knelt on the bed.

"Furiosa, keep a close watch on my treasures for now." Immortan Joe said as he walked towards the door, a rounded vault door, ripped off of an abandoned bank and converted for his use. "I have an announcement to make regarding your new mission. Be ready to leave soon."

Furiosa silently acknowledged him with his salute, the sign of the V8. She looked at Cheedo as the young woman knelt on the bed in pain, winking subtly to her. The Immortan walked out the door, slamming the vault door behind him and locking it with a loud THUNK. Little did he know, his imperator had already formulated a plan with the other women, who listened closely to his heavy footsteps and hissing breathing.

"He's gone." Cheedo said as she turned towards Furiosa, who stalked out of the shadows like a cat with the other women. "Are you sure about this plan? The Immortan protects us here."

"Yeah, protects us for his own use." Said Toast the Knowing, walking forward and drinking some water from a canteen as her torn shirt top rippled slightly. "Don't you hate this? Being forced into this, humiliated and groped by that schlanger, The Organic Mechanic?"

Cheedo nodded as she walked towards Furiosa, who then handed out the chastity belts to the individual women held in the vault. Cheedo hugged Dag as she remembered how brave she had been to stand up for her, how much she had suffered in retaliation for her bravery. Miss Giddy, their caretaker, stood guard with the shotgun she had hidden under a bed mattress, the many words tattooed on her skin standing out in the dim light.

"You girls are doing a very brave thing." Miss Giddy said, stroking her neck to relieve her worry. "Take good care of that baby, Angharad."

"I just hope it doesn't become like its father." Angharad said, gulping down some cool water from an old hot-water bottle as she rubbed her heavy, swollen abdomen. "Ugly schlanger…how are you doing, Dag?"

"Fine." Dag said as she rubbed her still-flat belly. "The baby isn't kicking as much right now."

Dag had discovered her own pregnancy shortly after the altercation, which brought her much sorrow. She looked up as Angharad walked forward, wincing slightly as she sat due to the extra weight of her unborn baby, likely due in a matter of days. Dag hugged her close, her arms wrapping around her fellow slave's severely-swollen belly to support her weight. She sat upright and kissed Angharad full on the lips, making both women feel calm and comfortable.

"How's your baby?" Dag asked as she rubbed Angharad's pregnant form, taking in how much she looked like a goddess, clothed only in soft white linen and cleaned with soap, her long hair flowing freely.

"Still kicking." Angharad said as she closed her eyes, rubbing her humungous belly and wincing as she clenched her thighs together. "This damn belt doesn't help matters, it's extremely uncomfortable to wear."

Dag frowned sympathetically. All 5 women had been forced to wear the steel chastity belt/rape-axe devices locked over their panties 3 days ago. It was meted out to them as punishment when Dag had protested Joe wanting to take Cheedo's virginity, an act for which she had been raped anally as punishment while Cheedo watched. Afterwards, Immortan Joe had brought them five chastity belts and forced them to wear them to prevent anyone from touching them but him, but also to keep them from removing their panties, to keep them dependent on him even to remove the little clothing they were allowed to wear when they bathed or were 'examined' by the Organic Mechanic.

"You think they're fun for any of us?" Capable asked as she tapped the Immortan's symbol on her own chastity belt. "It feels like I'm wearing a cage over my crotch. I can barely flex my hips with this damn thing on, every time I sit down it chafes."

"Well, you don't have a 7-pound baby in your belly." Angharad hissed, her hormones working into overdrive as her swollen breasts heaved with her anger. "Whenever it rests on my belt, it pulls taught against my skin. The teeth dig into my pussy lips, the bands chafe my hips…"

She broke down crying, sinking to her knees as she sobbed and screamed.

"I-I just…w-want this b-baby out of m-me! I don't w-want any p-part of that filthy man inside of my body o-or anywhere else…!"

Angharad was drawn into an embrace by Toast, who kissed her and caressed her until she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing in her arms.

"It's okay Angharad, I've got you. Don't be ashamed, we all know how you feel." Toast said as she helped Angharad to her feet, holding her pregnant belly and tapping her chastity belt. "I promise we'll all get these belts off of us soon. Furiosa has tools that can help with that as soon as we get out of reach of The Immortan."

Ever since Dag's protest, their bodies had been completely locked away by their lord and master, the keys out of reach in another room entirely. It humiliated the 5 woman since they could not even remove their bottoms of their outfits without the keys, leaving them dependent upon the keys to relieve their bladder and bowels without soiling their only choice of clothing in a humiliating fashion.

"Just go to the garages." Furiosa whispered as she walked towards the vault door, opening it with her mechanical arm. "The guards have been dismissed. I told them myself to take a break for now, so we have to hurry."

Toast kissed Furiosa, making her flinch slightly and close her eyes as the other four wives passed through the doorway. Furiosa had never been kissed by another woman in this way before and a small part of her enjoyed it, a warmth spreading from her chest to her thighs. She grasped Toast's head with her metal hand, carefully pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as her own cracked and dried lips caressed Toast's own soft, plump ones. Once the kiss ended, Furiosa gently led her to the garages, following her along with the other women in the harem.

"Thank you so much…" Toast said as they passed through the doorway, Furiosa entering a narrow tunnel. "…how did you know about this passageway?"

"It's an alternative entrance, just in case of a cave-in." Furiosa whispered as Toast followed her close behind, motioning to Dag, Capable and Cheedo as they followed Toast into the narrow tunnel. "It leads to the garages, and I made sure to park the War Rig right next to it. I'll make sure no one sees you girls. There's no one there now and the War Boys don't come in until later, so we've got a 1-hour window to hide you girls."

She crawled forwards as she heard a soft voice speaking behind the four women following her.

"Are you sure we'll fit?" the voice belonged to Splendid Angharad, and spoke with fear.

She rubbed her enormous pregnant belly and looked longingly at the tunnel, noting how enormous she had become. Furiosa sighed and kicked out a metal grate, dropping into the room again.

"Just go, we'll catch up." She said as she walked over to Angharad, taking her arm and leading her towards the mattress Miss Giddy was pulling away from the wall.

"There's another exit right here, dear." Miss Giddy said as she bent over and opened a large hatch in the floor.

Angharad walked over to the hatch and looked. The opening led to a large pipe, empty of any moisture, with sunlight shining through one end.

"It's one of the pipes The Immortan uses to pump aqua-cola up from the ground. Just follow the light to the back, open the hatch that leads to the garage and you'll be fine, dear."

Angharad hugged both Miss Giddy and Furiosa, tears falling from her eyes as she slowly climbed down the ladder. Furiosa helped her climb, steadying her pregnant form.

"Be careful." Furiosa said as the pregnant Angharad disappeared into the dim light, blowing a kiss to her savior. "Miss Giddy, odds are Joe's going to find out what's going on sooner or later. I'll make a detour as soon as we're far enough away and we'll be on our way to the Green Place."

"Are you sure this'll work?" Miss Giddy asked, her tattooed skin wrinkling as she looked at Furiosa.

"It will. But we'll have to make a shortcut through hostile territory if we want to get there by the end of the month, and if we're spotted deviating from the course, he'll likely know what's up." Furiosa sighed, closing up the hatch and sealing it permanently with a welding torch. "I don't know how closely he watches us, but I think he'll likely spot the War Rig moving off course. The Immortan may trust me more than most, but if he finds out I'm driving off road into the wastelands when I'm supposed to be going to the Bullet Farm and then stopping at Gastown, he'll get suspicious."

She threw a rug over the hatch and pulled a shotgun out from a sling behind her back, loading two shells into it and holding it out to Miss Giddy.

"Can you fire one of these?" Furiosa asked, pulling out a container of tar and rubbing some over her eyes and forehead.

"Never fired any guns before." Miss Giddy said as she looked it over.

"It's easy, pull back the hammers on both barrels and then point it forwards and pull the trigger." Furiosa said as she turned towards the doorway. "I just hope they weren't spotted or heard. It's a long way to the garages."

She turned around and saw Miss Giddy painting some letters on the ground with white greasepaint that had been used on the women's skin. Furiosa often noted that Immortan Joe liked to make sure their skin was whitened, their lips blackened with ash, much like his war boys. Odd that he would want to be reminded of them while fucking one of his slave girls.

"Just a little something to say." Miss Giddy said as she finished writing OUR BABIES WILL NOT BE WARLORDS on the ground near the bathing pool. "I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face."

Furiosa handed the gun to Miss Giddy, who then slung it over her shoulder as she started writing WE ARE NOT THINGS on the wall near the beds. She then walked away, pausing slightly at the doorway.

"Be careful." She said, allowing herself to feel worried for Miss Giddy's life. "He's going to be furious when he finds out."

"I'm not scared." Miss Giddy said as she started writing WHO KILLED THE WORLD near the doorway to the vault. "I just want you girls to get out of here."

Furiosa saluted Miss Giddy, who then saluted back, holding her shotgun as Furiosa walked out of the vault and slammed the door shut, throwing the lever to latch it shut with a loud THUNK.

"Imperator!" shouted a War Boy, giving Furiosa the V8 salute. "Your War Rig is all set. Ready to fang it?"

"Ready." Furiosa said sternly as she marched down the hallway. "Get your thundersticks and call the other War Boys to meet you in the shrine before battle, just to give good luck to the Immortan that we aren't attacked by Buzzards on the way. I've got a few things to do in the garages first."

The War Boy saluted again, shouting to the others.

"You heard the Imperator! Rally up in the shrine!" he yelled, running down the halls as the War Boys followed him.

"_**Not enough brains in the lot of them." **_Furisoa thought as she walked down to the garages._** "Terrible waste of men."**_

She remembered the men at The Green Place, the ones who protected the clans and respected women as men were supposed to do. Furiosa missed the Green Place dearly, praying that these poor women got the chance to see it. She pushed the doors open and walked into the now-empty garages, looking around to make sure nobody was there before kicking the big pipe attached to the ceiling, slowly turning the wheel that opened the hatch where one could unclog the pipe from.

"The coast's clear." Furiosa said as she pulled open the watertight hatch, waving her mechanical hand in the open pipework. "Now hurry, we've only got a few minutes left until their prayer is done."

Angharad, Cheedo, Toast, Dag and Capable all dropped out of the hatch, with Angharad being gently lowered down by both Dag and Capable.

"I still don't know about this. Immortan is kind to us, and this citadel is so solid. What if we run into the Buzzards?" Cheedo asked, shaking in fear as she walked through the garage.

"Would you rather be fucked every night by him? Would you like that, Cheedo?" Asked Toast, glaring at Cheedo as she sneaked towards the War Rigs. "Because if that's the case, I can just as easily toss you behind. I'm out of here."

"Toast, that's not fair." Angharad said, putting a hand on Cheedo's shoulder as Toast huffed in frustration. "She's been here since she was 5. You were young once too, you know."

"None of us had the chance to be young." Toast hissed, tapping the toothed front of her chastity belt as if to make a point. "Not anymore."

"Just get into the War Rig." Furiosa whispered as she motioned to the large tanker. "It's empty. Nobody checks the interior of the tank until it get refilled at Gastown, and either way, we're not going to Gastown."

She quickly ushered the five women towards the tanker, opening up a little door between the tanker and the cab. Suddenly, all of them surrounded Furiosa and hugged her tightly, their soft skin feeling warm and comforting against her own rough, muscular frame. Furiosa was suddenly reminded of her mother, who had died many years prior. She remembered she used to hug her like this, calm her down and cuddle her when she was sad. If only she could remember her face…

"Quick, in here." Furiosa said as the five half-naked woman climbed into the tanker, their chastity belts clinking as they moved. "Carefully, one at a time. It's a bit of a tight fit, but I'm positive you'll all make it in."

The five women entered the empty tanker, their near-naked bodies disappearing into the darkness inside. Angharad was helped into the tanker by Toast, wincing as the weight of her huge belly dragged on the floor slightly.

"Now just don't make a sound." Furiosa whispered as she shut the hatch, sealing the fuel tanker and walking away as a couple War Boys entered the room.

"Hail, Imperator!" one of them shouted as they saluted in the usual V8 salute.

"The rig appears to be in order, good job." Furiosa said as she walked away, adjusting her mechanical arm and grasping a steering wheel held out to her by one of the War Boys. "Just make sure your vehicles are fixed up and ready for the supply run."

"Aye, got that." One of the War boys wearing a pair of goggles yelled. "You heard her, boys! Get your engines ready! Wheels on, hoses screwed, gauges tight, I want movement!"

Furiosa sighed as she remembered The Green Place, the lovely gardens and fruit, the people…she almost allowed tears to fall when she remembered how she had been kidnapped from that place many years prior. Her infertility and ability to fight and drive a truck had been the only things that saved her during her own horrific experience as a breeder. Later, after many years, she became a full-on imperator, the only woman to receive such an honor from Immortan Joe. Furiosa had missed the Green Place, and wanted the women she was going to save to see it.

"_**The many mothers will protect them." **_she thought as she walked out towards the gates._** "We just have to get there…"**_

**Later…**

Furiosa walked out into the bright sunlight as the War Rig was lowered onto the ground, the tanker hooked up to the cab as the war boys chanted their usual chant. She thought of the scantily-clad women held within the tanker, hoping she could help them somehow. As Immortan Joe walked out onto his alcove above the wretched beings gathered in ramshackle shantytowns and hovels beneath the massive citadel, his ugly pale image becoming visible to all, Furiosa smiled. He had no idea what was coming.

"Rev it up, for the Immortan Joe!" yelled one of his minions, eliciting a series of cheers as Furiosa attached her steering Wheel and sat in the cab.

The Immortan was never to touch these women again. Furiosa would make sure of that. She just had to have hope that The Green Place was still there.

"Hope…" Furiosa whispered to herself as she looked ahead, her mechanical arm gripping the steering wheel.

It was a rare thing to come by in the wastelands. She could remember hope, but only barely. She didn't dare let it go, for the sake of these women. Because it was all they had to keep going. Furiosa said a silent prayer for them as she sat in the cab, not listening to Joe's speech. It was usually the same, saluting his War Boys and her, claiming to be some protector of these poor wretches that gathered for his daily allotment of water and scavenged for food at the foot of his citadel. The vague idea of hope was all these poor women had left, and Furiosa would give it back to them.

"Many mothers, protect us on our voyage." Furiosa prayed as she sat in the cab. "Give us back our hope."

She would just have to keep faith.

**The end.**

**Tell me what you think. It's my first time writing for this movie, which is one of my favorite post-apocalyptic movies second only to The Road Warrior. My girlfriend and I have dressed up as some of the characters, namely Furiosa, Angharad, and gender-bent versions of Max and Nux at conventions and Halloween parties before, so I loved writing this story.**


End file.
